


Found You

by iristhings



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Ep 9 didn't give us their interaction so i had to, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Making Up, Most of it is Langa tho, Mutual Pining, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Very gay cuz i said so, i love them a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iristhings/pseuds/iristhings
Summary: Where was Reki?Langa was looking for him moments prior, but hadn’t seen him anywhere anymore. Langa had looked all over S. The practice area, all around the track and the place where Reki had yelled at him (what had made Langa focus on winning the race).Langa quickly pulled out his phone. He didn’t think Reki would answer him just like he hadn’t before, but it was always worth a shot.“Reki, where are you right now?”“Can we talk?“Reki, please.”EP 9 SPOILERS A BIT OK
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 316





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! Thank you for picking this fic!
> 
> This is actually not my first fic i'm writing about them but the first one i'm posting, which is making me nervous a little, but I've seen the support on other fics on here so I gave it a shot myself.
> 
> I just wanted to point out that if there is any errors in this, please put them down in the comments! English isn't my first language and I was really tired when I wrote this so there could be many mistakes and spelling errors. Also if a word doesn't fit right, could be bc of that
> 
> Ep 9 had me balling over them and Cherry okay I love them sm I just want renga to talk so this monstrosity happened.
> 
> HOPE U ENJOY!!

“Eve?” Langa mumbled under his breath.

What’s an Eve?

Nothing popped up in Langa’s mind as a few minutes went by. It occurred to him after a while, that it was that religious story he had gone through in school while he was back in Canada. Adam and Eve? Was it that?

_Gross_.

People’s concerned voices is what brought Langa back into the present. All of them were saying something about Cherry. Langa didn’t see what had happened, but really hoped Cherry was okay if something had happened. Langa then remembered his task at hand.

Where was Reki?

Langa was looking for him moments prior, but hadn’t seen him anywhere anymore. Langa had looked all over S. The practice area, all around the track and the place where Reki had yelled at him (what had made Langa focus on winning the race).

Langa quickly pulled out his phone. He didn’t think Reki would answer him just like he hadn’t before, but it was always worth a shot.

_“Reki, where are you right now?”_

_“Can we talk?"_

_"Reki, please.”_

Langa didn’t notice Miya come up to him. “Langa?”

“Yes?” Langa answered, his focus on the phone.

“Good job on winning the race. That was amazing!” Miya had caught a glimpse of Langa’s phone screen as Langa pocketed it again.

“Oh, thanks.”

“By the way, I don’t know if it was Reki, but at least someone with red hair just like Reki’s was heading towards the gates.” Miya gestured towards the direction of the gates.

Langa’s eyes filled with hope and he started to run towards them, not even thanking Miya for the information. He was very eager to see Reki, well, he had been for a few days now,

“God, those lovebirds.” Miya rolled his eyes, before seeing Joe pull up with a car with a very unconscious Cherry in the back. Miya being filled up with concern again.

\--

Langa felt like he had ran a marathon when he got a little further away from the gates, running up the hills and seeing the city come closer with every fast step. Still no redhead in sight.

Langa was about to just give up when he noticed something in the distance. It looking like a person. Langa hasn’t felt this happy in a long time about just seeing a silhouette of a person. God, if that wasn’t Reki he didn’t know what he would do. Langa ran a little closer, still keeping the distance, but he noticed that familiar tuff of red hair pop up from under the hoodie.

“Reki!”

Reki froze on the spot. He always recognized that voice, no matter what. No, please no. Not _right now_. He heard the footsteps grow closer and closer.

Reki wanted to run away as fast as he could right at that second, but his legs didn’t budge.

“Reki, I know you’re still mad at me, but could we talk? Please?” Reki’s eyes were fixated on the ground, well, it was blurred by tears, but he still noticed those blue converse come up in his vision.

“Reki? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” A hand came up to Reki’s face and pushed his bangs out of the way. Oh, how he missed that touch. Reki took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Don’t touch me.” _Please touch me_. Reki swatted Langa’s hand away. “It’s nothing you should be concerned about.”

“I am concerned about you!” Langa took by both sides of Reki’s face, forcing Reki’s tearstained eyes to look up at him. Completely ignoring Reki’s comment just a second ago.

Reki could stare at Langa for hours, but of course he won’t tell Langa about that. He scanned Langa’s eyes for a second, but it all was filled with concern. Why was he even concerned about Reki? He didn’t matter anything to Langa.

“Why would you? I don’t matter anything to you. I’m just keeping you back.” Reki spat.

He saw something flick in Langa’s eyes, something Reki hasn’t seen before. He felt Langa’s hands tensing up a bit with it too.

“You matter everything to me.”

It felt like a punch right into Reki’s brain. Langa looked so serious about it. Scary serious. Reki would’ve probably died on the spot if he could. He doesn’t want Langa to look so serious ever again. The image in front of him is horrifying.

“You’re the one who introduced me to skateboarding. You were my first friend here. The first love I’ve ever had-” Langa’s eyes shot wide. He did not mean to say that. _Someone stab me to death with a knife right now._

“What?” Did the temperature shift like 100 degrees up outside just now? Reki was almost the same color as his hair at that moment. Langa’s face growing red by the second too.

“I said nothing.” Langa took his hands off of Reki’s face and covered his own. “You.. You heard nothing.”

Reki really wanted to take a picture of Langa so bad at the moment. He probably looked the same, but that didn’t matter. Langa was utterly adorable right now. Stuttering on his own words and covering his face the best he could. Reki could not continue on being mad at this boy. He was always more angry at himself, to be honest.

Reki tried to hold back his laughter, but it came out no matter what. He did not mean to laugh, but the Langa in front of him did. Langa just looked like the word FLUSTERED. Langa moved his hands away from his face and looked at the laughing Reki.

“Don’t laugh at me!” He protested, but a small smile came on his lips. He loved when Reki laughed and now it was because of _him_.

“Oh my god, Langa you’re just so- God, I love you so much.” Reki leaned his head on to Langa’s shoulder. His body still shaking from the giggles that managed to escape him.

“You.. You do?” Langa looked at the redhead on his shoulder. His arms carefully slipping around the boy.

Langa hasn’t felt like this in a long while. He really wanted to jump around from the excitement, but stopped himself. He felt utterly happy. It felt amazing.

“I do. I have to say it now, cause you said it first.” Reki’s words were muffled, but Langa still heard him clear as day. He also felt a smile against his shoulder. Was this a dream? Langa really, really hoped it wasn’t. He was going to do it now. No going back after this.

As Reki raised his head a little, Langa took by the sides of his face again. Reki looking at him with questioning eyes, but getting it after Langa’s face came a bit closer.

“Can I?” Langa mumbled, no one hearing the words other than Reki. His Reki.

Langa took it as a yes as Reki closed the gap. Langa hadn’t kissed anyone before, but this felt just right. Their lips brushed together a few times for confirmation before fully drowning in to each other. Langa’s mind went blank. He had been waiting for this a few months now, not even realizing it himself until today.

Reki’s lips were soft. Slightly chapped, but that didn’t matter to Langa. It was just him and Reki in this moment. Langa felt a hand creep up to his neck, pushing him into Reki even more. He wanted to be in this moment forever now.

In a slight need of air, they pulled away. Well, not completely, their mouths being inches away from each other once more.

“I didn’t think you were that into kissing.” Reki teased, a small smile creeping on his lips.

“Shut up.” Langa’s hands gripping on Reki’s face. He didn’t want to let him go. Ever again.

Right before they went back in for more, both of them realized. They probably shouldn’t be kissing completely in the open right now. In public, to be exact. The beefs weren’t over yet, but they knew people would be pouring out in a moment.

They looked at each other again, Reki asking the question. “My place?”

“Your place it is.” Langa smiled a little, before letting go of Reki and walking over to his two pieces of a skateboard he had dropped further away from them.

“Oh, by the way, my board snapped in half.” Langa said casually as he got up from the ground. The pieces now securely in his grip.

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really proud of this one but happened to post it either way
> 
> I love renga sm I have read almost all the other fics on this platform 
> 
> they are my happiness rn
> 
> If you want more content from me, I suggest following my twitter! I'm fairly active on there @iristhings :DD
> 
> im probs gonna write more about these two but i really dont have any ideas rn


End file.
